


Double Agent of SHIELD

by WardsGirl



Series: Scarlett: Grant's Redemption Story [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardsGirl/pseuds/WardsGirl
Summary: Grant Ward & Scarlett Coulson have survived their four years atShield's Operations Academy. Now comes the real test of their love for one another and their faith that they can overcome anything. With the supposed loss of Scarlett's father, Phil Coulson, as well as the reveal thatHydrahad infiltratedShieldafter it was founded, these two are on a racing course of actions that could either lead to their end or their triumph."He’s broken, but you love him anyway.Not because you want to fix him,But because he’s the only oneWho knows you’re just as broken as him."-- Unknown (but I would love to give proper credit if someone would let me know!)
Relationships: Grant Ward/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Scarlett: Grant's Redemption Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/950100
Kudos: 3





	Double Agent of SHIELD

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't hold back and at least needed to post the prologue. I'm a tease. I'm not sorry.

**Prologue**

**The Night We Met**

Grant slipped into their bedroom, praying that he was being quiet enough to keep the three sleeping in the bed from waking up. He’d hear an earful of it the next morning as it was, getting in way after midnight. He didn’t want it for waking them either. However, he hadn’t had much vote in whether they had gotten back from the mission or not at a reasonable hour. Vivien’s head lifted from the mattress, her dark brown eyes finding him in the dark. She made no sound as she laid her head back down, watching as he changed from his tactical gear and into a t-shirt and sleep pants.The house was cold despite the summer heat that was sweltering outside its walls. It was Scarlett that sleepily awoke when Grant finally slid into the bed beside her.

“Welcome home,” her voice was still laced with deep sleep as she spoke in a hushed whisper.

“Shush, go back to sleep.” Grant replied, sliding closely behind her. He tucked an arm under his pillow and wrapped the other around her. “You’ll wake her.”

“She sleeps like you on a good night. She won’t hear us.” Scarlett answered, a few joints popping as she stretched in his arms. “How was the mission?”

“Went off better than we had hoped.” His lips brushed against her neck before burying his face there. He’d missed them. “Daisy wanted me to ask if we’re doing anything this weekend for Daniel.”

“I think Aunt Melinda has a small thing planned, but it’s just all of us and the family. She knows she’s welcome to come whenever, right?” Sometimes she wondered about Daisy. She had her own room at the house for that specific reason.

“She just wanted to know if she needed to bring something.” He smiled, glad that his rookie and Scarlett were getting along much better. The early days had been rough on Scarlett - her first taste of another woman showing interest in him. But the two had found common ground after he’d been kept undercover with **Hydra**.

“Herself and a cute onesie is just fine.” Her hand rested on her bump, wincing at a particular kick. “Great… You woke him.”

“Sorry, mommy.” Grant gently pulled the covers back, kissing her bump through her shirt. Scarlett slowly drifted off as he spoke to their son. Their daughter, Rose, slept next to her mother, holding tightly to her Captain America bear that her Uncle Steve had given her for Christmas the previous year.

He just smiled to himself as his son finally seemed to calm down, Scarlett and Rose quietly sleeping next to one another. Grant was still trying to figure out how he ended up this lucky - to have the kind of home life he’d never personally experienced. He eventually fell asleep next to them, Vivien crawling up behind him and resting her head on his hip. This was how they usually always slept.

He woke up before Scarlett and Rose the next morning, changing into his running clothes. Vivien followed behind him down the stairs, grabbing her own leash from her basket near her bed. Scarlett had gotten her four years before for him, and they’d been inseparable ever since. Even if she did sometimes prefer to curl up with Scarlett in bed with her head on her baby bump.

“You ready for our run, girl?” Grant smiled, taking the leash from her mouth and hooking it to her collar. She just went to the door, sitting down next to it. 

They weren’t gone for long, coming back to a still quiet house. Grant grabbed a quick shower in the downstairs guest room, slipping into the clothes he left stashed in the bathroom when they didn’t have company. Vivien had piled up on her palette bed, chewing on her favorite dog toy. She usually went through toys like they were nothing, but Fitz had created this one for her so it was practically indestructible. Grant quietly started in on cooking the three of them breakfast. 

“Daddy,” came Rose’s quiet voice from the doorway about a half hour later. He turned around from the sink, smiling at her. Daisy and Jemma had dubbed her Scarlett’s mini-me as she looked just like her mother, and Grant wasn’t one to argue with either of them. She stood there, waiting for him with her bear in one hand, dragging on the floor.

“Good morning, princess,” he went over to her, sweeping her up in his arms. “Did you sleep well last night with Mommy?”

She nodded, her little arms wrapped around his neck with her bear hanging from behind him. Rose was just like her mother, who was never a morning person without her coffee. She hadn’t had coffee though since finding out they were pregnant again, so it was harder to get her to wake up in the mornings. 

“You ready for breakfast?” He knew the answer already as he made his way over to her spot at the breakfast nook. 

“Yes,” she answered, her little pout melting his heart like it always did. He sat her down at the table then made his way back to the stove. “Biscuit!”

“I know, princess. I have your biscuit and gravy ready.” Grant quickly fixed it and cut her sausage up for her so she wouldn’t try to eat the whole patty before taking it to her. “Milk or orange juice?”

“Milk,” came her quick answer, eyes watching him. He brought her sippy cup over, sitting it down within her reach. “Mommy!”

“Yes, I’ll go get mommy. You stay here and eat your breakfast, okay?” When she nodded, digging in on her plate, he left her alone. Despite only being three, their daughter didn’t have much problem taking care of herself. Grace still claimed it was the Carter genetics.

He made his way upstairs, finding Scarlett wasn’t in bed. The tub was running as he stepped into the bathroom, finding her relaxing in it. Her pregnancy with Rose had been smooth, but their little boy was giving her a run for her money. Grant bent over, kissing the top of her head.

“Growing pains again?” He asked, sitting on the edge of the soaker tub. She lazily nodded, hands gently rubbing her prominent bump. “Want me to call the doctor?”

“She said it’s normal. Plus I’m carrying him differently than when I carried Rose. It’s all to be expected.” She answered, not looking up at him. “Did she come downstairs?”

“Eating her breakfast as we speak. I figured I’d come wake you up and get you started on yours… Yet I find you here in the tub relaxing without me.” Grant smiled now, kissing the top of head again. “Come down when you feel ready to. I’ll keep our little princess busy.”

Her mumbled okay had him smiling as he headed back down the stairs to their daughter. Grant Ward still didn’t know what he had done to deserve this life, but he was grateful for it nonetheless. Rose was still sitting at the table, eating away at her biscuit and gravy.

“Mommy?” She asked looking up at Grant. “Where’s mommy?”

“She’s resting.” He answered as he fixed his own plate. He sat down across the table from her, smiling. “What do you want to do today, princess?” It was a dangerous question to ask the three year old, but he was far too used to her demands.

“Uncle Eeo,” she answered missing the “L”. She was still having trouble with those despite all of them correcting her. Uncle always came out correctly it was just when the “L” was at the beginning.

“Just him? Or do you want Aunt Jemma and Aunt Daisy too?” He knew better. The baby shower for Daniel wasn’t until the next day, but the two were bound to be there sometime today to start decorating with May. She nodded, still munching away at her breakfast.

“And Gramma and Grampa!” She added on, including May and Coulson in her request.

“I’ll see what I can do.” He answered, somewhat glad she didn’t request the rest of her aunts and uncles. 

With most of them being part of the Avengers, it was hard to get them all at one time for the three year old. She typically accepted it, but it never really stopped her from pouting when either Uncle Steve or Uncle Bucky couldn’t come see her. It was worse when Natasha couldn’t visit. Grant noticed she was finished, wiping her hands on her napkin.

“Go find mommy and ask her what she wants you in today and then go to your room. I’ll help you get dressed.” He stood up, collecting both their plates and taking them to the sink. She hopped down from the table, and headed towards the backstairs, Vivien following after her to help her balance.

He gave her time, washing the dishes as he knew that Scarlett wouldn’t just tell her what to wear. It just wasn’t in her to not go and pick out her outfits herself. Which is why he always brought her outfits and let her pick them out for the week to make life easier. He climbed the stairs after putting the plates in the dishwasher, finding the three women of his life in Rose’s room.

“Pandas!” She was crying excitedly as Scarlett pulled out her favorite outfit. “Daddy, pandas!”

“I see that, princess.” Grant smiled, walking over to help her get dressed. “So, do you feel up to company today?” He asked his wife as Rose pulled her nightgown up.

“What kind of company?” She hadn’t been up for much recently as they were reaching the home stretch. The only reason they were even having the baby shower was because they’d found out it was a little boy.

“FitzSimmons, Daisy, May, and your dad.” Grant didn’t look up as he fixed Rose’s shirt so she could get her arms in the sleeves. “Your daughter wants them to come over.”

“Oh, so she’s my daughter when she wants company over.” Her laugh still made him smile to this day. Rose was finally dressed and quickly crawled onto her bed next to Scarlett. “What do you think, princess? Do you want to have company today?”

“Yes,” she answered, smiling a toothy grin up at her mother. Though she was Scarlett’s mini, she had Grant’s smile on occasion. “Pease, mommy?” 

“I’ll give Grampa a call then,” Scarlett smiled, watching as their daughter almost bounced out of her room, Vivien following closely behind her little mistress. “Help me up?”

Grant held his hands out to her, helping her to stand. He held her for a moment or two, enjoying the stolen moment between them. Scarlett wasn’t protesting, of course. She was just happy for the moment alone together. She was grateful for the life she had with Grant, but sometimes their sweet little Rose got a little too much of his attention. But that was what she had always wanted for her daughter.

“You okay?” His voice was hushed, holding her a little tighter. “If you want to nap, then I’ll give him a call. I’ll wake you in enough time for lunch.”

“Nah, I’m fine.” She pulled away, smiling. “Besides, maybe them coming over is just the medicine I need.”

“I’ll go handle Miss Panda Princess then while you go start in on the plate I left you.” He stole one more kiss before disappearing after their daughter.

Scarlett sighed making her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was suddenly grateful that Clint had convinced her to keep the back stairs to the second floor as it was somewhat faster. When she spied her plate, her smile came back. Grant was the cook in the family - not that she couldn’t. He just cooked more than she did, and Scarlett was far from arguing with it. Though he held most of the blame for her gaining weight after the Academy because of how good his cooking was. 

Scarlett made herself comfortable at the breakfast nook, enjoying the silence as she ate her breakfast. It wouldn’t be long until they didn’t have this one on one time with Rose and she was quite set on enjoying it before their son came along. Though she was secretly praying for a mini-Grant out of their son. She was just finishing up as she heard the front door open and her daughter squealed in delight. She moved to stand, only for Grant to enter the kitchen.

“I’ll get the dishes. Fitz is currently doting on our daughter. He brought her a new toy.” Grant’s last statement came out through slightly gritted teeth, worrying Scarlett for a second as she walked out to the living room.

“Mommy!” Rose ran to her mother, carrying the toy in her arms. Scarlett wondered for a moment where Captain Bear had gone to when she noticed that Jemma was holding it. “`ook what Uncle Eeo brought me!”

Scarlett smiled, moving to sit down in her recliner as Rose crawled up into the chair with her mother. The toy in question was a mini-version of Vivien. When Rose squeezed the dog, it barked. It sounded strangely like Vivien.

“Did you record our dog, Fitz?” She asked as she opened the recliner up so she could rest her feet. “This is going to drive Grant insane.”

“Don’t worry. There’s a mute button.” He smiled, revealing the remote to her. “I’m not that cruel with you two about to have one more on your hands.”

“I heard there’s a mute button. I’m good.” Grant answered finally emerging from the kitchen. “I suppose Fitz, Coulson, and I are going to be put to work today?”

“Not this early. Daisy and May are still shopping for the baby shower, but they said that they would be here after lunch.” Jemma answered as she sat down next to Fitz on the couch. “You still making it?”

“As well as can be. Still having the occasional growing pains, but a warm bath usually helps.” Scarlett answered as Rose curled up in her side, cuddling her new stuffed animal. “Other than that, I’ve been taking it pretty easy. Helps that Grant is home more.”

“Good.” Jemma smiled as Rose crawled out from beside her mother and came to join her on the couch.

The rest of the morning slowly dragged on when May and Daisy arrived, Rose was finally down for a nap with Vivien. Scarlett was sitting in the sun on the back porch with the rest of the team, enjoying the freedom of the outside while Grant worked on the grill. This was the life they had hoped they’d come out of _Shield_ with, and now it was theirs.


End file.
